Dancing Blindly, Loosing Balance
by Yomiko-chan
Summary: A story with two new characters. Jigoku Miharu and Jigoku Kamui. They both have special abilities like Sharingan and can use powerful Juutsu. 1st chap. MiharuSasuke pairing, but in the 2nd chap. she gets to know Itachi... ItachiMiharu.


**Dancing blindly, loosing balance...**

She opened her green eyes. 'Kuso, it's morning already.' she cried. Then she heard a voice saying: "Hai, it's morning alright. Now get your lazy ass out of the bed and get ready for ninja school." "Baka, Kamui-kun, don't hurry me." Then they both heard their mother calling them for breakfast. "Get dressed quickly and go down to eat." He said and went downstairs to the kitchen. She slowly crawled out of her bed and walked to the closet. She opened the door and stood there for a while, staring at the clothes. Finally, she chose black short pants (you know, to her ankles) and a plain blood-red t-shirt. Then the girl looked into a mirror and saw a beautiful girl with even more beautiful eyes and very messed up blonde hair. She smiled; 'Yeah, that's me' she thought and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After she finished eating, they both went off to school.

It was their first day in a new ninja school. Both were excited. They quickly reached the school, though they went on foot. They went inside and found their classroom. Kamui opened the door and the two entered the room. It was very noisy and everyone was so busy, that they didn't notice them, standing near the door. Except for Sasuke. He was watching them ever since they came in. Then the bell rang. Sensei walked in the classroom. At first he took a quick look at the two and then stopped in the middle of the room and said: "Ok, children, sit down and... BE QUIET!!!" Everybody stopped at what they were doing and looked at their sensei. "Now listen, today we have two new students in our class. Please be nice to Miharu and Kamui. Ok, go find a seat," he said and they both started looking for a seat. "Hey! Hey! Miharu-chan, look there's a free place near Sasuke." said Naruto smiling devilishly. "Arigatou," replied the girl silently and went towards Sasuke and sat next to him. When Sakura saw this, she got mad and turned as red as a tomato. "BAKA, NARUTO-KUN!" she said and punched him. "What was that for?" asked surprised Naruto, but Sakura didn't answer, she was watching the new girl. Meanwhile Kamui found a place near Ino. Now she was staring at Kamui. Miharu-chan looked at Sasuke and asked what his name was. "Sasuke," replied he. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. You're cute, but probably all girls say that to you." she said and smiled as the boy blushed. He was going to say something when the teacher spoke: "Because your new missions are getting more and more dangerous, you will now be in five-men teams." Everybody started speaking, the noise was terrible. Sensei got angry: "QUIET! Now I will read team number and the people who are in it. Team 1... Team 2... Team 5... And the last team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Jigoku Kamui and Miharu..." Miharu-chan looked at Sasuke-kun and smiled: "Glad that I'm in the same team with Kamui. We're inseparable." Sasuke didn't listen. He was thinking about the new ninjas. He felt different when she was close to him. He could say, that their chakra was different.

After sensei finished, they were dismissed. Miharu walked to Kamui-kun. "So, niisan, we're on the same team. Sasuke-kun told me that we have to go to meet our sensei Kakashi," she said. "And where exactly is he?" asked Kamui. "He said that sensei will be waiting for us outside." "Well, then let's go." So they went outside and saw a man with a covered face. 'It's him?' thought Kamui. Then the man spoke: "So you're Jigoku Kamui and Miharu. I'm sensei Kakashi. Today we'll have some training to do. I want to see what you can. Ask Sakura, and she will tell you when and where we'll meet. Until soon." With those words he vanished. Miharu looked at Kamui, "Damn, what a weirdo," he said and she nodded. So they went off to find Sakura-chan...

She was sitting on a bench. 'Probably waiting for someone.' thought Miharu. Anyway she waved to her: "Oi, Sakura-chan!" she shouted. Sakura looked at them for a moment, then waved back. The two walked closer to her and Kamui asked her where and when do they train. Sakura-chan told them where to go and their training should begin in about twenty minutes. "You should go now and you'll be there at time," she said. "What about you? Aren't you going?" the boy asked. "I'm going alright, but I'm waiting for one person. You go and we'll meet there," Sakura-chan replied, and Miharu nodded: "Hai."

Miharu-chan and Kamui we're walking to the training place. But they didn't hurry. As they walked, both spoke about their first impressions. "I think that Sasuke guy is cute," said Miharu and blushed a bit. "I don't know... There's something strange about him," "Aw, c'mon... like what?" "I said, I don't know!" "Ok, ok, I got that! Just don't yell." The rest of the road they went in silence. Both lost in thoughts. They didn't even notice when they reached the spot. If Naruto wouldn't call them, they wouldn't stop and continued walking. "Where are the others?" asked Kamui and Naruto said that they will come soon. And after a few moments Sakura and Sasuke showed up. "Told 'ya," said Naruto satisfied. Then sensei Kakashi appeared. "Konichiwa, sensei Kakashi," Sakura greeted him and he nodded. "So, today we'll see what our new teammates can do. The task will be the same: to touch these two bells," Kakashi said showing them two small bells, "Who will be the first? Ok, ladies first. Miharu-chan, give it a try." A strange smirk appeared on her beautiful face. "Sensei, I won't hold back," she said and everybody smiled except Kamui. He knew what she could do, really... "Even Sasuke couldn't get the bell and you won't get it for sure," said Sakura showing her tongue. Miharu glanced at her: "Watch me."

Like a real ninja, firstly she had to hide, then to attack from ambush. She chose a moment and attacked. She tried to kick him in the face but he blocked it. Suddenly another Miharu appeared from Kakashi's back and grabbed him. Naruto and Sakura gasped. Then Miharu started creating seals. "HORSE! TIGER! FIRE ELEMENT, GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!" she shouted. "Nani?!" gasped Sasuke. 'She's using my Jutsu,' he thought. At first she aimed to Kakashi who was held by Miharu's clone, but suddenly she turned around and let the fire out. At the moment Kakashi was standing behind her. Fortunately he avoided the attack. Then quickly the girl turned around once again and grabbed the bells from Kakashi who was held by Miharu's clone. As Miharu-chan took the bells, her clone disappeared and Kakashi's too. The dust cleared and everybody saw Miharu holding the bells and smiling.

Sakura almost fainted, Naruto's jaw fell open to the ground, Sasuke's eyes were as big as pool balls, Kamui had a satisfied smirk on his face and Kakashi stood there saying nothing. There was silence for a moment, but Naruto-kun broke it. "WoooW! How... How did you do that?!" he asked and Miharu replied: "Simply." "Nice job, Miharu," said sensei Kakashi. "Arigatou," she thanked. "I have to admit, I was surprised, then got confused and you got me. Tell me, how long have you been training?" he asked. "We were born with that skill," suddenly spoke Kamui. "Saa... I can feel you're as strong as your sister. I have never had pupils that strong. Tomorrow we're going to do some more sparring, and then go on a mission. Now you're dismissed," told Kakashi and everybody departed.

The next morning...

Sasuke was first to come, then came Sakura, then Naruto. And finally came Kakashi. But there were no sign of Miharu and Kamui. They all stood there waiting for the two to show up. And finally they came running. "Konichiwa! Gomen nasai, sensei Kakashi, that baka Kamui had overslept," told Miharu, panting. Kamui glared at her and she returned him with the same glare. "Umm... That's ok. Naruto often oversleeps," announced Kakashi and Naruto-kun poked his tongue. "So, today we'll train in pairs. Since yesterday I didn't see Kamui fight, today he will spar with me, Sakura with Naruto and Miharu with Sasuke." Inner Sakura: "Hell no!" Inner Miharu: "Hell YEAH!" "Now split up. Sakura and Naruto, stay here, Miharu and Sasuke, go somewhere else and Kamui, come with me," told Kakashi and they split.

Sasuke saw a good place to spar and stopped running. Miharu stopped too and asked him why did he stop. "This place will be fine for training," the boy said. They both stood in front of each other. They got into fighting stances. Sasuke attacked first but his punch was blocked and Miharu kicked him in the face. After five minutes Sasuke was gasping for air and tired. Then for Sasuke's surprise, Miharu lay down on the grass. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm laying on the ground." "What? We have to spar, not to lie on the ground." "But you don't want to spar with me." "Huh?" "You want to fight me." Sasuke sat down near her. "Iie. I don't want to fight you." "I don't know... I still have a feeling that you want to beat me," she said. "No, I DON'T want to beat you." "Prove it," she said closing her eyes, not realizing what he was about to do... Sasuke bent down to her and gently kissed her on the lips. Miharu's beautiful eyes widened, but then... she returned the kiss. Sasuke wasn't himself that moment, then - he was someone else. After they parted, she sat up and asked: "Nanda?" "Because I wanted to," he replied blushing. They were about to start sparring again, when they both saw a few manly figures moving their way. "Nani? Who are they?" asked Miharu, but Sasuke didn't answer...

After five minutes the figures became clear. When Sasuke saw the man in front, he gasped. 'It's... Him...' he thought. Cold sweat began to flow down his cheeks. The figures stopped walking when there was a very small distance between them and Sasuke with Miharu. Miharu-chan's eyes widened once again as she saw the similarity between Sasuke-kun and that guy. It seemed that they were... 'Brothers...' - one word on her mind. "Sasuke-kun, why is he alike you? Could it be that he's..." spoke Miharu. "Hai! He's my... niisan," answered Sasuke and she gasped. 'Then he is... Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi!' "Oi, SASUKE! It's been a long time, brother!" shouted Itachi. Sasuke-kun didn't say anything; he just stood there in silence. Then Miharu-chan took a step forward and spoke: "Itachi, you bagemono!" "Oh, what courage... Even when you know who I am and what I can do to you, you still dare to yell at me. So tell me, what's your name, pretty girl?" asked Itachi. Miharu clenched her fist and raised it to her chest: "Atashi – Jigoku... Jigoku Miharu!" "Yes, I can remember... There was one Jigoku on Uchiha clan. Jigoku Neiji. Relative of yours?" said Itachi with disgust. "That's my cousin you're talking about! Damn he was strong. Only you started storming around with your Sharingan and killed everybody on Uchiha clan! ...He was my favorite cousin..." with those last words she ran towards him and attacked. Unfortunately, all her attacks were dodged with a shuriken. Now she stood a few meters away from him, panting. Her arms were bloody, since she attacked with bare hands. "Miharu-chan!" yelled Sasuke as he ran towards her to check if she was alright. "Hai, I'm fine," she replied smirking. "I'll kill you, Itachi!" shouted Sasuke. "Firstly kill them," said Itachi pointing at his five henchmen. Miharu smiled: "They always want me to get my hands dirty."

"Let's get wild," she said, getting in a fighting stance. They attacked first. Both, Sasuke and Miharu were ready to fight. So the fight began.

After 5 minutes... "You're running out of henchmen," told Miharu to Itachi while punching one of the henchmen.

After 10 minutes... "Itachi, I did like you told me to. Now fight me!" said angry Sasuke. A smirk appeared on Itachi's face and all of sudden, he began to create seals. Then he ran towards the boy with chakra in his hand: "SHINE (die), you little fuck!!!" he shouted. "Sasuke-kun!" yelled Miharu. Unfortunately the boy didn't make it in time to avoid the attack. Itachi hit him in the chest. Sasuke let a small sound. A sound of unexpectedness and pain at the same time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEEE!!!" she screamed.

Meanwhile where Kakashi and Kamui were training...

"Nani?! It's Miharu-chan," said Kamui worriedly. 'What happened there? Could it be him?' thought Kakashi sensei. "Kamui, find Naruto with Sakura and bring them to where Miharu and Sasuke are. I'm going to see what happened there..." "Hai, sensei."

When Sasuke fell on the ground, Itachi bent down to him and looked into his eyes. "Not dead yet, eh? Well you're kinda strong to survive this kind of attack. Now, brother, look into my eyes." 'What is he doing? Hypnotizing Sasuke-kun?' thought Miharu. "Now listen, Sasuke. From now on, your life goal is to become stronger than me, so that you could find and kill me. Remember this..." Itachi slowly said. Then he stood up and Sasuke lost consciousness. "Now, pretty girl. You still want to fight me?" Tears began flowing down her cheeks. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" "Don't worry he just blacked out. But if your friends won't come to help him, he will bleed to death," explained Itachi. "You bagemono!" she screamed as she began making seals, "Horse! Tiger! FIRE ELEMENT, GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!" But he avoided her attack and now he was behind her. She froze there, her eyes were wide, she couldn't move. 'He... He avoided it...' she thought as suddenly Itachi punched her in the back of her neck and she blacked out too. 'She said word "Bagemono" two times... Am I that horrible? Eh... Whatever...' thought Itachi and gently (That's strange... Me:eyes widen) picked up Miharu and carried her away... To be continued... 


End file.
